


patton falls asleep

by wubling



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders - RPF
Genre: Falling Asleep on Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Movie Night, i still don't know how to tag??, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubling/pseuds/wubling
Summary: After an impromptu movie night, Logan realizes that Patton's fallen asleep on his shoulder.





	patton falls asleep

Patton was sleeping on him. Patton was _sleeping_  on him. _Patton_ was sleeping _on him._  Patton. Was sleeping. On him.

  
For once, Logan's mind went blank. He could barely focus on the ending of the movie. He could hardly keep his eyes from staring. The peacefully passed out personality trait was nearly drooling on his shoulder and all he could do was watch.

  
It was a long time before his brain kicked in again. _'Should I move?'_ he thought to himself. _'No, it's like Roman once said about pets...to move while they're asleep on you is an injustice.'_ Logan nodded a bit at himself as he decided, but after another moment, he huffed. _'Then what do I do?'_

  
It wasn't that Logan didn't like having Patton asleep on his shoulder. The father figure had already been leaning against him to begin with so the touching wasn't the issue. Logan supposed it was the dead weight that had him anxious. Perhaps it was simply the fact that he suddenly felt responsible for Patton's rest. Maybe it was because he couldn't figure out why he couldn't stop staring.

  
God, why was he still staring?

  
Patton's hair was slightly messy. His eyes were still a bit puffy from the crying he'd been doing, yet his lips were curled into a peaceful grin. Logan was surprised by this in a way. He didn't think he was very good with emotions, but he apparently was a big help to Patton by suggesting they watch a movie to get his mind off his troubles. He chose an animated film, one Patton had always wanted to see but never got the chance to, and Mr. Morality was quick to get comfy. He cuddled up against Logan completely within the first five minutes of the movie and apparently fell asleep at some point after.

  
_'I suppose it comes from the worry I felt when he was crying. He felt helpless to aid the other sides...it's hard to imagine what such a sentimental life would be like. I'm not sure I even have the capacity to experience something like that.'_ Logan continued musing to himself, not realizing that Patton was starting to stir. _'Perhaps there's something about it that I'm missing out on. Perhaps...Perhaps he could teach me how. How to-'_

  
"Logan?" Patton whispered.

Logan froze up, looking at his face once more and finding the same calm smile had grown. Patton's eyes looked warm and loving. "Sorry for sleepin' on ya, bud...guess you're just comfy."

  
"Ah...I suppose so. Y-You would probably feel more comfortable in your own room though, in your own bed."

  
Patton yawned. He stood up and stretched. "You're right...thanks for sittin' with me, Logan. I, uh..." He blushed slightly. "...I really appreciate it is all. You're usually kinda iffy about personal stuff so it must've been weird."

  
"N-No need to worry...if you're ever in need of a proper pillow, I...suppose my shoulder will always be here for you to lean on."

  
The heartfelt moment was a bit undercut by another loud yawn, but Patton nodded and smiled wide. Then he ducked out into his own room, leaving Logic alone with the DVD menu music playing in the background.

  
He paused for a final thought. ' _...I think I may be able to feel these emotions after all...assuming this is what one feels when they've become smitten with one another.'_

  
By then though, the clock had struck ten thirty and Logic knew he had to get to sleep. He was certain he'd have a lot to consider in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the fic! Tbh I mostly wrote this to practice writing Logan and to just have something to post...I felt bad that my only work here wasn't even fanfiction! Like yikes!!
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Leave any thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
